Family
by HumpingTeddyBear
Summary: Hokuto has fallen sick, in taking care of him Chiwa and Hokuto reveal their feelings to each other. This is a one shot, but might be changed into more later. HokutoXChiwa. Ratings K just cause I'm not sure what it should be right now.


**A/N: this story takes place after the manga ended, it's a peek into Hokuto and Chiwa's life together after they get married again.**

**This is a one-shot, but I might change it to more.**

**Oh by the way, any beta's reading this story, I am looking for someone who'd be willing to review my stories, if interested please contact.**

**Also after a while when I got the time to read over it again, I realized that there were a few spelling mistakes that really made me mad (cause im a stickler for spellings) so this is the new version, with those spellings fixed – so sorry about that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hapi Mari, though Aiko is my own creation. **

It had been quite a few years now since Hokuto and Chiwa had first meet and gotten married, and now they were what people would consider a 'happily married couple'. Although at first neither of them had had any hope of making their relationship last, much less be able to create a proper family, they were now the proud parents of an eleven month old daughter whom they had named Aiko. Just like her name suggested, Aiko really was their love child. A child they had created, not because it might help Hokuto get in the chairman's good graces, or because it might help him get to the top, but because they loved each other and they genuinely wanted to start adding more to their family. Of course this wasn't to say they didn't fight anymore, they still fought, as they were doing so right now.

It was the flu season and Hokuto being the I-don't-get-sick kind of person had absolutely ignored Chiwa and her warnings about the flu. And yet for some reason he was still unwilling to admit that he'd been wrong in ignoring her, and should now rest in order to get better.

"I am telling you, I am fine!" he said loudly and then coughed.

"You call this fine?" she asked, "You're coughing like crazy, your nose is red and you have a fever! You need to rest." she yelled. She was honestly starting to lose patience with this man now. _Why does he has to be so stubborn? _She thought.

"So what if my nose is red, if you don't like it don't look at it." He replied.

"Are you crazy? I'm not saying this because I don't want to look at your _red_ nose, I'm saying this because it's an indication of a cold, you stupid man!"

"Are you listing to yourself, a red nose is not an indication of a cold, and anyway I am telling you I don't have a cold, I am perfectly fine" he said again exasperated now.

"And I am telling you, you need to rest. You are sick." She too said in an exasperated tone of voice.

They had been going in circles for over an hour now, and every time they were back to the same points. Hokuto that he wasn't sick and Chiwa, that he was sick and should rest. They were breathing heavily now, Hokuto more so than Chiwa due to his sickness, and neither was paying attention to their surroundings. Had either of them done so they would have realised that their daughter had now crawled out of the room she was in and was now standing next to her parents staring worriedly at them.

Hokuto and Chiwa were busy staring at each other angrily when they heard a very small and frightened voice say "Papa?" They both looked down to see their daughter standing next to them, worry in her eyes. Even though she was only eleven months old, she was a smart kid and could pick up on her parents' emotions very easily. They both immediately crouched down. "It's ok, everything is fine sweetheart," they say in unison trying to soothe her worries. Hokuto looks at Chiwa, "see, all your yelling scared her" he says in a really soft. "I wasn't the only one yelling" she said as she picked up Aiko to take her back to her room, Hokuto could tell she wanted to yell again but couldn't because of their daughter.

After putting their daughter to sleep, Chiwa came out with a smile on her face but that smile disappeared right off her face as soon as she saw Hokuto. Hokuto sighed and walked towards her. Taking her hand he slowly pulled her towards the couch trying to get her to face him he said, "Look I know you're mad and you think that I should rest in bed in order to get better, but this isn't the first time I have been sick, Chiwa." She still didn't face him so Hokuto kept on going, trying to explain himself, "I'm used to this, I have been sick many times in my life but I never take to bed just because of that. I know you want to take care of me but I can take care of myself, I have been for years." Now Chiwa did turn, but not the way he expected to. Hokuto had thought that once he explained himself, she would understand but if the glare in her eyes was anything to go by, it seemed that Chiwa had gotten madder. "Are you stupid? For the past hour you kept on denying the fact that you have cold, and now that you finally admit it, you're still going on about not wanting to rest." She sighed, finally losing the glare in her eyes, "I know that you're used to taking care of yourself, but Hokuto don't you understand? We're a family now, and family takes care of each other. I want you to get better quickly not to let this cold run its course like you used to." She gently touched his face, she was about to play a card she had hoped she wouldn't have to but if it'd get him to rest, she damn well will. "And think about Aiko, she could catch your cold." She knew he loved Aiko dearly, and would do anything to keep her safe and make her happy. "The longer you're sick the more chance there is of her getting sick too. If you won't rest for my sake, then rest for Aiko's sake, please." And finally Hokuto sighed and gave in, "Fine, I get it. I'll go rest, but remember what you just said, when you get sick I get to take care of you too." He got up pulling her along with him. "I'll get my revenge on you, don't forget." "Ok, but first you have to get better." She smiled.

In their room Hokuto change into something more comfortable, while Chiwa quickly made some soup in the kitchen and readied some pieces of cloth (in case they are needed, but Chiwa hoped not. Hokuto really didn't look like his fever was that bad) and medicine. When Hokuto was finally in bed Chiwa checked for his temperature, before feeding him some soup. "You're lucky the fever hasn't gotten that bad yet. We won't need to put cold cloths now." She said while feeding him chicken noodle soup. "Uh, sure. But Chiwa I can still feed myself you know." He replied, but still opened his mouth so she could feed him. To be honest, he really liked being pampered by his wife like this but he just didn't want Chiwa to feel that she should do these kinds of things for him. After all she is always taking care of him, even when he isn't sick. Sometimes he fears that she'll eventually get tired of taking care of him all the time and leave him. He really loved her and didn't want that to happen. "That's ok, I mean I don't mind doing this in fact I kinda like it. This is something I can do for you so I want to, but of course if you really hate me doing this I'll stop." She was about to pull the spoon back but he caught her hand "I don't hate it, I just don't want you to get tired of doing this all the time, having to take care of a sick person" he said. "Hokuto, I don't mind and I won't get tired of doing this. You're my husband, and I love you. It brings me pleasure to be able to take care of you. To be able to do something for you. You're always the one saving me." She told him. She was his wife and wanted to be able to lessen his burden but since she couldn't help him with his work, she felt this was the only way to help him. And what was so wrong with taking care of your husband, anyway? "Okay, I get it. Next time I promise I won't be so stubborn, and I'll do what you say." He gave a slight smile, and Chiwa beamed at him, "Really? You will?" she asked him and he just nodded.

Chiwa was about to feed him some more soup, but somehow the spoon was empty. She looked down into the bowl and realized that while they'd been talking, Hokuto had already finished the whole bowl of soup. She asked him if he would like more but he told her no, that he was full and was quiet sleepy now. So Chiwa gave him some medicine and some water. After Hokuto was done, Chiwa leaned down and kissed his cheek, and told him to sleep well. She was just getting out her seat when Hokuto grabbed her hand. Hokuto didn't know why, but as soon as Chiwa had kissed him he had started to panic. Her words gave the impression that she wouldn't be sleeping in the same bed as him now that he was sick, which made sense in a way but now that Hokuto had gotten used to sleeping with her he really had a hard time falling asleep alone and didn't want her to leave. Selfish of him, he knew but he really couldn't help it, so when Chiwa turned around towards him with a question in her eyes, he asked "Where are you going? Aren't you coming to bed too? Its almost bed time anyway." He didn't care if he was starting to sound a little desperate, but he need her with him. Especially after the big speech she had given him about family taking care of each other.

"Just going to wash the dishes and get some diner too, then I'll come to bed too." She told him.

"Oh well then I'll wait for you" he said.

"Oh there's no need for that, go to sleep. You said you were sleepy."

"No, you go eat and come back, besides I can't sleep without my 'pillow' anymore." Even though he said it in a way that was sure to make her mad, it was the truth. He really had a hard time falling asleep now with having her in his arms. However instead of getting mad, Chiwa just blushed, nodded and turned, walking out the door, telling him she wouldn't be long.

After a while, when chiwa came back she saw that even though he had said he would wait, Hokuto had fallen asleep. "Poor darling, he really must have been sleepy to fall asleep so fast." She thought to herself as she looked at the clock. It really hadn't been that long since she'd gone to eat diner, at most 15 minutes. She quickly changed and with a smile on her face slipped into bed. As soon as her body hit the mattress, Hokuto's hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to his side. It seemed even in his sleep he was conscious of her. With that though, a huge smile appeared on her face and she snuggled into her husband's embrace, drifting off to sleep.

**A/N: Please R & R, if reviews are good and I can, I might change it from a one-shot to more.**

**Also any Beta's interested please PM me.**


End file.
